Come On Get Higher
by cookietme7
Summary: Oneshot that takes place in the future. It has a song in it, but it's not completely based around the lyrics. Jude and Tommy are together and they're loving it. It's all fun and games, but what happens when Tommy's got a song to sing? In Tommy's POV.


So, I've been listening to this song on repeat for a few days now and just thought it was really cute and catchy. I've been missing Instant Star and some of my Jommy love so I decided to throw together a fun little oneshot about them. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Instant Star_ or the lyrics to Matt Nathanson's "Come On Get Higher".

I look up from my musings to see a blonde head saunter into the studio. Just the alluring rockstar I was looking for.

"Hey, babe! I wrote you a song."

"Oh yeah?" she asks me, smirk fully intact. "Is it about how wonderful, gorgeous, and amazing I am?"

"About how wonderfully demanding and amazingly argumentative you are? Why yes, it is."

Smack on the arm. Saw that one coming.

"Whatever, I'm still gorgeous."

"Well…"

"Just play it for me before I hit you again, Quincy. I know you're dying to anyway."

"You know what? No. I mean there's really no point, now that you already guessed what it's about… go off and goof around with Spied or something. Nothing to see over here."

"Nah, Spied's with Karma. Some fifth wedding anniversary thing – she's demanding they celebrate the whole week."

"Wow, sounds great. The wonderful institution of marriage at its best." Aside from us getting married, of course. I'm working on it, ok? I covertly snuck a ring out of her jewelry box for size and expertly returned it without her ever knowing it was gone. Yes, I am amazing. Thank you. And I picked the perfect engagement ring to top it all off.

"You mean, you wouldn't wanna marry me?" she asks with a chuckle, tossing her hair around and batting her eyelashes in an overdramatic way. Yes, I will, and I do. But when I playfully shrug my shoulders, she puts on a devastated face and turns around, making ridiculous wailing noises.

God, I love her.

"Well fine! If that's how it is… I'm taking back the licorice I gave you!" And she snatches the stick of red heaven I was currently chewing on out of my mouth.

"Oh, stuff it, Harrison, and have a seat. You're in for a little treat."

She just rolls her eyes with a smile and I start strumming my acoustic as I watch her gravitate towards my big leather luxury chair by the board. She always sits on my lap when I'm in it, and the instant I get up she's all over it. What can I say? I guess I have good taste in office chairs.

And in women. (Cue the romantic sigh.) I know, ok? I'm whipped and crazy for this girl.

"Alright, this one's all about my deepest feelings for you." I clear my throat and start to sing, but I'm sure she notices the sneaky glint in my eye. _"When I'm with you I think of how, unlucky I am to be stuck with this now, I've had more meaningful relationships by text, and it's not even fun when we have se—"_

"Thomas DuTois you finish that verse and we have a serious problem."

I know that tone of voice. She's being serious, but she's not actually mad or anything. It's laced with amusement. And it turns me on. Ugh, she's gonna be the death of me. I just have to focus long enough to get through the song. Then I can go over to the great big comfortable chair I bought and she'll be so thrilled with the song and then she'll want to shower me in gratitude and… FOCUS. Ok. I got this.

"I love you!" I say with a cheeky smile. "Seriously though, this is for you."

I'm kind of nervous now. I start playing the guitar again, this time the intro to my song. She's looking at me, a faint smile playing on her lips. It scares me sometimes how much I love her. What if she thinks my song is cheesy?

Too late now. Here goes nothing…

"_**I miss the sound of your voice****  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
****And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in"**_

I fall deeper in love with her even when it's early in the morning and I wake up before her and I'm just laying there, listening to her breathing.

"_**If I could walk on water****  
If I could tell you what's next  
****I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget"**_

I'd do anything for her, pretty much. Make her believe in fairytales and forget past heartache.

"_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love"**_

I never was a good swimmer, anyways.

"_**I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said"**_

I always hear her in my head. I've based my life around Jude. Whenever I feel down, alone, or anything else, there's always something I can remember that she's told me that will help me. No matter if it was blunt or compassionate, it can be exactly what I need to hear in that moment.

"_**If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget**_

_**So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love**_

_**I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come…"**_

Another eye roll. She's so adorable.

"…_**on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**_

_**Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la**_

_**Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love**_

_**It's all wrong, it's all wrong"**_

That's the SparkNotes version of public opinion of our relationship.

"_**It's all wrong, it's so right"**_

That's the SparkNotes version of our opinion of our relationship.

And that's really all that matters.

"_**So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms"**_

I let the guitar fade out and stand up, making my way over to those arms to meet her warm embrace.

"That was beautiful," she whispers thankfully. I resist the urge to voice my thoughts – "just like you" – because I know she'd just laugh at my corniness.

But I can't help it. She smells perfect and she's smiling and sighing and I know that she liked my little tune for her. And that makes me fall a little more in love with her too.

"Is that your keys in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she quips, pulling back slightly and I realize that my secret little box is probably jutting into her thigh from our close proximity. And now I'm caught. Should I try and play it off? She can always see right through me, though.

"Oh, haha, you know, I uh, my new key fob is kinda… I got a new keychain, and…"

"Just ask," she deadpans, eyes twinkling.

"What?"

"Come on, Quincy. I keep track of my jewelry like you keep track of your cars. You thought you could sneak my star ring out from under me for a few days and I wouldn't notice? The thing was practically glued to my finger all through my teenage years! You're lucky my ring size hasn't changed since."

Of course. My girl's a genius – add that to her list of talents.

But I comply. I pull back from her completely and get down on one knee. I fish the box out of my pocket, hands slightly trembling, and look up at her. She's smiling wide as the Cheshire cat and I know that despite her sarcasm, she's seriously sentimental right now. And this is a big moment for me too, as I'm ready to give my life to the woman I fell in love when she was still a young teenager. I know this marriage is right, unlike the last. I think back to everything we've been through – heartbreak, songs, parties, birthdays, sisters, best friends, pasts, families – and I know that we're ready to make more memories together. Lives intertwined.

"Jude, will you marry me?"

Her eyes are sparkling with emotional tears, but she puts her finger to her chin and pretends to think about it. I get up and wrap my arms around her waist and she puts hers around my neck.

"Will you wear the white suit? The bandana's a requirement too, and—"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Definitely. I love you, Tommy."

"Yeah, so do you think my other girlfriend will like that proposal?"

Another smack on the arm. She's looking at me intently and a grin spreads across my face to surpass her own.

"I love you, girl."

I release her for a second to lock the door, and lead her back to that chair. It's gratitude time.

* * *

Read and review! :


End file.
